Summaries of things to come
by Three roads
Summary: a bunch of summaries starting with Naruto/Avatar:Last Airbender with a strictly Naruto x Jun pairing revolved around the life of a bounty hunter. More chapters will appear as more ideas come to mind. Take up the challenge. 2nd challenge is up with a Naruto/Future DBZ crossover. (meaning in the future where 17 and 18 rule over earth) check it out and take up the challenge.
1. NarutoAvatar: Last Airbender

Challenge 1: Naruto/avatar: last airbender crossover.

After four years of war Naruto finally succeeded in defeating Madara and Obito, during which he watches his love Hinata die in front of his eyes. Naruto is later betrayed by the ones he loves but is saved by the sacrifice of Kurama who is able to send Naruto to the avatar world at the cost of his life. Naruto is transferred to the slums of the earth kingdom where he uses his life's learning's just to stay alive. In order to earn a living Naruto becomes a bounty hunter for hire but still keeps his own code of honor. From here he becomes known as one of the two best bounty hunters in the world. On one of his many bounties Naruto comes across his supposed rival for best bounty hunter Jun. Naruto and the girl start up in arms but slowly fall for one another. How this interferes with the story line is up to you. Strictly Naruto x Jun.

PM me if you wish to take up the challenge.


	2. NarutoFuture DBZ challenge

O.K. so this is my second challenge in my list.

This time it's a Naruto/DBZ crossover.

Naruto, after several years of war finally manages to best Obito only to fall victim to the same man's Kamui in his dying breath. Naruto is then forced to fuse with Kurama in order to stay alive. When Naruto finally comes to he finds himself in the future DBZ world where Androids 17 and 18 have taken control. Lacking any of his power Naruto is forced to hide and regain his lost power. During his time recuperating Naruto manages to run into a reasonably young Bulma with her five year old son who is currently in hiding as well. As he becomes familiar with the two the three of them slowly form a strong bond which is often tested by a slightly suspicious Gohan. Trunks still needs to travel back in time and due to no one from the past knowing about him you could have Naruto go with him but that is optional.

Pairings: Naruto x Bulma **only**

any other pairings are up to along with how the story ends up. You could even bring in Videl and have her get with Gohan thanks to Naruto saving his life but that's up to you.

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM me telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks.


	3. NarutoDB GT challenge

O.K. so this is the third challenge in my list.

This time it's a Naruto/Dragon ball GT crossover.

During another beating Naruto finds that the villages were taking it farther than they ever had previously and were now literally trying to kill him in every way imaginable. The Kyuubi can only heal so much and is forced into a corner when he realises that his host and therefore he was going to die if he didn't do something right at that moment. To do this however he would have to open a portal to another world and go through it but as Naruto was human he would instantly be crushed by the force of changing dimensions. To counter act this Kyuubi is forced to give Naruto half of his power in order to turn the boy into a Hanyou with the power of the Son Goku (otherwise known as the four-tailed beast). This power becomes Naruto's and cannot be taken back by the Kyuubi. Naruto ultimately can reach the power of a true Demon King with the help of the Kyuubi (What that power level is, you can decide).

When Naruto arrives in the DBZ universe he is trained by the Kyuubi to use his powers as the two form a father/son bond where the boy learns to survive in the wild much like Gohan did. Naruto is six years old when he was beaten for the last time in Konoha before he went to the DBZ world in which he observed as well as trained. He attends the 28th world martial arts tournament but remains a spectator while secretly admiring the strength of the Z-warriors at the age of 7.

Naruto is later caught training by none other than Piccolo who although hesitant promises not to tell anyone of his training. It is not till he is in-between 12 and 15ish (your choice) when he finally shows himself to the Z-warriors as the beginning of GT follows later on. Naruto should be a bit younger than Trunks but about 2 to 3 years older than Bra.

Pairing: Strictly Naruto X Bra (Conflict between Naruto and Vegeta can be used as comedic relief)

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM me telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks.


	4. 4th challenge Naruto Onepiece

4th Challenge

Naruto/One piece crossover.

This challenge will be what if Naruto was born in the one piece world.

Naruto will become a Marine who lives by his own code and that is that those who fail a mission are scum but those who leave a friend behind are worse than scum. Because of this Naruto will be well respected by his pairs but be treated as a wild card by his superiors. During his time in the Marines Naruto will meet Bellemere at some point or another and sparks will fly between the two. Later on when Bellemere retires, Naruto will follow her soon after when he hears about her escape with her new adopted children. Naruto will then obviously change much in the storyline of one piece starting with the fish pirates.

Rules:

Naruto must be at the power level of at least Vice admiral before he retires early with Bellemere. He must have some sort of devil fruit power which is up to you though I would suggest a sage fruit that lets him become one with nature.

Naruto must be an orphan who finds out where he comes from only in the one piece canon storyline.

Bellemere must live past where she dies in canon since Naruto is there beside her.

Bellemere will be as powerful as a captain when the canon begins.

Whether the two travel with Luffy's crew is up to you although I suggest they don't and you find another way for the two to be involved in the story.

Naruto and Bellemere having a child of their own is up to you just as what happens with Nojeko but note that she won't stay on the Island after everyone else left.

Pairing is obviously Naruto x Bellemere but the other pairing up to you. NO HAREMS AS THEY **OFTEN** SCREW THE STORYLINE OVER.

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks.


	5. Black Lagoon

5th challenge

Black Lagoon

Desperate times call for desperate measures but no matter how desperate Rock will never pick up a gun… right? Wrong when Rock is kidnapped by a mysterious group trying to get at Balalaika… which doesn't work out as she does nothing while telling the Black lagoon company that Rock is dead. This harms the whole crew while leaving Revy the worst as she resorts to putting her head down and carries own with life without the spark she once had. During this time Rock is still being held at the base of the mysterious group (how far they go with Rock is up to you) and has been told by the group constantly that no one is coming for him and after a week of waiting Rock believes them.

In order to tie up loose ends the mysterious group decide to kill Rock anyways but before they can Rock finally makes the decision that will change his life forever. Meet the new Rock… one who isn't afraid to use a gun or even kill… the man who always kills in a suit with his tie flipped over one shoulder as his resolve becomes anew.

His resolve to live… His resolve to love… His resolve to kill…

See a new side of Rock as he uses his mind for something other than thinking of peaceful solutions to people's problems. Being kidnapped and potentially tortured (Up to you) can change a man and it sure changes Rock as he finally gives in to his true calling in order to meet his team once more… in order to meet his love once more.

Pairing is Rock x Revy plus canon pairings and whatever else you wish.

Obviously Rocks eventual return will cause much change and just what change he makes are up to you though I suggest that it be something along the lines of gaining power as he uses his head for more devious plans then once before.

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks.


	6. Naruto x fairy tail

6th challenge

Naruto/Fairy tail

Naruto, after several years of war finally manages to best Obito only to fall victim to the same man's Kamui in his dying breath. When Naruto eventually wakes up three days later he finds himself being taken care of by Goldmine and his guild Quatro Cerberus. Naruto later joins this guild and become partnered up by its current ace Bacchus after a demonstration of his magic. Naruto is quickly tagged as an S-class wizard who although is outdone by Bacchus can drink down almost anyone else. At some point along the way Naruto meats Kagura M. on a mission of some kind (Up to you what kind) and finds out her reasoning for wanting revenge against a man by the name of Jellal. Sensing an almost exact replica of the whole Sasuke Naruto must loudly declare that if her ambition is to kill Jellal for revenge then it is his ambition to stop her. How her immediate take on this goes is up to you but in the end the two must get together.

Rules:

Clearly Naruto does not have dragon slayer or god slayer abilities. Naruto can have either his Sage mode or something along the lines of yellow flash or both.

Bacchus and Naruto must get along well as they both like to have fun and often make petty bets with one another.

Naruto must arrive in the fairy tail world sometime during the seven year time skip and will be of similar age to Kagura (I presume either late teens or early twenties.

**I HAVE TAKEN UP THIS CHALLENGE. ITS CALLED WILD SOUL. BY THREE ROADS**


	7. NarutoPokemon

7th challenge

Naruto/Pokémon crossover

As soon as Jariya finds out about Akatsuki he gives it everything he's got to find a way to get round their plan. Knowing that they want the Biju Jariya is delighted when he comes across a certain technique while searching through the ruins of Uzushiogakure. Later on he travels back to Konoha with a new plan of action. When he arrives he goes straight to Naruto and knocks the boy out before taking him off to a secluded spot where he initiates his plan by using an ancient sealing technique to send Naruto and thus the Kyuubi as well into another dimension… saving the elemental nations.

When Naruto wakes up once more he awakens in a small house on a bed with a certain brown haired girl around his age looking at him with… concern. Later on he finds out her name is Delia Ketchum. He finds out what was going on through the Kyuubi who is now a Pokémon of your choice. He also receives a note from his God father stating why he did it and who he was with the addition of letters from his parents (What they say and hold is up to you). Naruto will stay in Pallet town where he woke up for a while before heading out to become the greatest Pokémon trainer ever with Delia as his slightly hesitant companion (You can decide what class she is E.g. Trainer, breeder or co-ordinator)

Rules:

Naruto x Delia pairing only

Naruto must become the champion of the Kanto region by the time he is 20. What he does after that is up to you. Naruto will be the father of Ash Ketchum (Last name issues are up to you).

Naruto is the only character from his world.

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	8. Naruto and Bleach crossover

**8****TH**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/BLEACH CROSSOVER

As soon as Jariya finds out about Akatsuki he gives it everything he's got to find a way to get round their plan. Knowing that they want the Biju Jariya is delighted when he comes across a certain technique while searching through the ruins of Uzushiogakure. Later on he travels back to Konoha with a new plan of action. When he arrives he goes straight to Naruto and knocks the boy out before taking him off to a secluded spot where he initiates his plan by using an ancient sealing technique to send Naruto and thus the Kyuubi as well into another dimension… saving the elemental nations.

When Naruto wakes up he finds himself in a gutter and assumes he was attacked by a mob again. That thought is cast aside however when the blonde finds a scroll sitting next to him with a note saying it was from his 'godfather' and inside it explained everything including his heritage and whereabouts… well at least that he was in a different dimension.

Naruto soon finds out that because of the change in dimension his chakra is gone including the Kyuubi who was just a mass of chakra to begin with. However when searching for his chakra he does find a new hidden power within himself (Whatever that power is up to you but something similar to the powers of Chad and Orihime only more powerful).

Optional features:

Naruto although losing the kyuubi's chakra MAY be effected in some way by his disappearance. Whether that somehow makes him part hollow or something else like part demon is up to you.

Living space… he may live with whomever whether it is by himself or someone else.

Age… somewhere in between 11 and 13 though

Non optional features:

Naruto x Karin Kurosaki pairing only

He must go to a school at some point. (which school will be affected by his age)

Naruto is the only character from his world

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	9. Naruto and Kissxsis crossover

**9****TH**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/KISSXSIS CROSSOVER

At an early age Naruto was transported to the kissxsis world by the Kyuubi in a last ditch effort to save an innocent child's life while sacrificing his own. This leads to Naruto doing one of either two things.

The first option is for him to grow up in an orphanage and go to the same school as Keita and becomes his best friend. Through this friendship Naruto finds he hanging around with Keita, Ako and Riko a lot and forms a friendship with each of them from a young age. Naruto will be by Keita's side when the two girls begin to really go after him (episode 1) although throughout the course of the anime Riko will become less and less inclined to win the heart of Keita as she SLOWLY realises her love for Naruto.

Option two is basically the same but instead of living in an orphanage; Naruto would live with Keita at his house.

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	10. Naruto and Justice League crossover

**10****TH**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/JUSTICE LEAGUE

Naruto has experienced 3 years of war (being of age 18-20. Up to you) and come out of it with his only wish being to live a normal life. After defeating Madara and Obito, Naruto knows that he will never be able to live a 'normal' life in the elemental nations ever again. With that in mind Naruto openly welcomes an exchange with Kurama. In exchange for the fox's freedom Naruto would be transported to a new world where he could start anew (Provided that Kyuubi promises to not go round killing people. Whether or not Kurama ends up following after Naruto is up to you though I highly recommend it).

Naruto (and potentially Kurama… in either fox form or human form) end up in Gotham city where Naruto sends out his shadow clones in order to find out about the world he is now living in and also find out what he should do next. After finding out about the world Naruto must find a particular area of expertise and through it earns him wealth and enters Gotham cities elites (That expertise and kurama's involvement is up to you). From there Naruto will meet both Bruce and Veronica. Bruce will obviously be suspicious of the blonde and his and Naruto's relationship is up to you. Veronica Vreeland however will begin to have feelings for Naruto but where that ends up is up to you.

The pairing is up in the air however a Naruto x Veronica pairing is advised.

Where the story goes in terms of Naruto's (and potentially Kurama) involvement with the league and Batman is up to you however it must be noted that although if the situation arises Naruto would lay down his life for those precious to him he will not go looking for situations were that could arise. Instead of trying to change the world and bring peace to it as he did with the elemental nations, Naruto now lives with his own happiness in mind.

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.

**THIS CHALLENGE HAS BEEN TAKEN UP BY SAGEOF6WAY **


	11. NARUTO AND BLACK LAGOON

**11****th**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/BLACK LAGOON

Naruto, after several years of war finally manages to best Obito only to fall victim to the same man's Kamui in his dying breath. When Naruto eventually wakes up he finds himself in a place that reminds him of his childhood in the red-light district of Konoha. The blonde soon realises he is in a new dimension and with the lack of knowledge for the main language being spoken.

Naruto soon finds out that because of the change in dimension his chakra is gone including the Kyuubi who was just a mass of chakra to begin with. With this new development Naruto find himself relying on his taijutsu a sword(s) of your choice for close range and kunai for ranged.

Luckily or unluckily Naruto manages to run into Rock who he is able to have a conversation with… Revy, who is with Rock at the time gets pissed that she can't understand them quickly and pulls a gun on Naruto. Sensing the danger behind her act while not knowing what the weapon in her hand was, Naruto quickly moves forward and is able to disable Revy before placing a kunai to her neck.

Rock is able to defuse the situation and knowing that the Lagoon Company could always use more hands, invites the blonde to join. Not having any other options, Naruto does so and soon learns to speak English with the help of Rock who is astounded at the learning pace of the blonde.

However all is not well as although Rock, Benny and Dutch agree on him being a new member… Revy isn't and challenges the blonde to a drinking contest that would decide his fate. Naruto accepts and ends up winning due to the high tolerance he gained from an early age… old enough to kill, old enough to drink.

After that Naruto should form an older brother type relationship with Revy and act protective of her although he joins in on teasing her and Rock.

Pairing: Naruto x Eda only and other canon pairings

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	12. NARUTO AND STAR WARS

**12****TH**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/STAR WARS

When Naruto is still young (around 4-7 years old) his planet becomes a battle field between two unknown (to him) off planet factions. Due to their superior technology the Shinobi race as a whole was destroyed… except for one little boy named Naruto Uzumaki. This boy was able to board a ship that later took off with him on board.

This leads to the boy managing to escape his home planet after being hated for so long. He soon meets Kyuubi/Kurama and through him is taught what is going on and told about the two main opposing sides… the Republic and the separatists. During this explanation he is also told about Jedi and Sith however he did not like the ideals of either.

The Siths for obvious reasons such as their lust for power and death which disgusted him due to the lack of respect they had for life.

While he could agree with some of the Jedi's beliefs even he could see many flaws behind them that would later lead to problems such as their no love policy among other things.

After hearing Kurama agree with him the blonde decided that he would join neither and instead make his living as a bounty hunter/smuggler.

Naruto finds himself in the later stages in the age of the old republic. From here Naruto must meet Hylo Visz on one of his outings where their connection begins.

Pairings: Naruto x Hylo Visz Only no harem

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	13. NARUTO

**13****th**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO

What if instead of saving Hinata from the bullies at a young age, it had been Ino instead? What changes would it bring to the elemental nations? What would it change for Naruto as a child growing up? Would it really make a difference at all?

Pairing is Naruto x Ino Only as in NO HAREM.

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up this challenge then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	14. NARUTO AND KIM POSSIBLE

**14****TH**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/KIM POSSIBLE

Just when Kim and Ron thought things were starting to calm down a new super villain rises and this one wants… all the ramen in the world?

Never the less no matter how stupid it may sound, team possible must find and capture this new criminal but could this orange ninja be the strongest villain yet? And who is this goddess of ramen he keeps talking about?

Crack Fic

Pairing: Naruto x? (You decide but no harem)

Or

Naruto somehow (up to you) ends up in the Kim Possible world where he stumbles upon a pair of ninja who specialise in humiliation. From there Naruto joins up with the embarrassment ninjas as he allows his prankster side getting the better of him.

Crack fic

Pairing: Naruto x? (You decide but no harem)

Or

Kim is getting frustrated. Lately every time she has shown up to take care of a villain no one is there and Wade informs her that it seems a new hero has risen and is defeating super villains before she can get there. To add to her stress she can't help but notice a new kid in class whose blonde hair and deep blue eyes could captivate her forever.

Pairing: Naruto x Kim

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up any of these three challenges then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	15. NARUTO AND HARRY POTTER

**15****TH**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/HARRY POTTER

When Minato was sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto he accidently added a wrong seal into the mix causing Naruto's life to change altogether. He was then cast through a dimensional barrier and into the Harry Potter world.

Cast into an orphanage Naruto finds himself often excluded from others because he is different and it is only with the help of the beast that he learnt just how 'different' he truly was. With Kurama raising him to be strong he isn't surprised when he got a letter of invitation to Hogwarts.

On the train he is surprised to find another boy who had his parent killed when he was a baby who also had a scar from that day… just like he did. They become fast friends as they journey through their years at Hogwarts together as best friends.

Pairings: Harry x Hermione, Naruto x ? (Single pairing though)

As for house selection, I suggest that you do it so that everyone is suited for that house e.g. Hermione in Raven claw and wherever you decide Naruto to fit in, though you could chuck Ron in Sliverine just for laughs. But at the end of the day it is up to you.

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up any of these three challenges then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	16. Naruto and avatar: legend of Korra

**16****TH**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/AVATAR: LEGEND OF KORRA

As a young child Naruto is somehow transported to the avatar world. He end up living in the streets but all is not lost as Naruto comes a certain pair of brothers (Mako and Bolin) who he manages to befriend enough for them to consider him their little brother. At roughly ten years old Naruto cannot join his brothers in the pro-bending games. Mako and Bolin both become especially protective of Naruto after they find out about him being able to 'air bend' and don't allow him to train unless at least one is with him and they are sure they are alone.

Story begins just before the arrival of Korra.

Pairing: Naruto x Jinora only as in single pairing

Or

Every flying company needs an ace, it just so happens that Naruto was hers… and maybe a little more.

Pairing: Naruto x Asami only as in single pairing

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up any of these three challenges then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	17. Naruto and wizards of waverly place

**17****TH**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE

A new student has arrived but is he just another boy… or something more.

Pairing: Alex x Naruto

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up any of these three challenges then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	18. Naruto and One Piece 2

**18****TH**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/ONE PIECE 2

After the war Naruto is transported to the one piece world. Somehow Naruto becomes Baby 5's ninth fiancé due to a joke gone wrong. Unlike his predecessors however, Naruto is able to prove his worth to Doflamingo and becomes a pirate under his control. Naruto and Baby 5's relationship starts out rocky but slowly progresses into true love as the two get to know each other's quirks.

Naruto soon rises to the top and becomes Doflamingo's right hand man.

Optional: power wise it is completely up to you, Naruto could still have the power of the Kyuubi and sage mode or he could lose those powers all together and gain some kind of devil-fruit ability as soon as he arrives but I suggest you choose one or the other as to combine would seem overly powerful.

Pairing: Naruto x Baby 5

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up any of these three challenges then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


	19. Naruto and X-men evolution

**19****TH**** CHALLENGE**

NARUTO/X-MEN EVOLUTION

We all know Kurt's mother as Mystique (Raven Darkhome) but who is his father and what would it change if that father cared about his family above anything else.

What if this father came from another dimension and held a power that would dwarf any other. What would all this change?

Pairing: Naruto x Mystique

The rest is up to you

If you wish to take up any of these three challenges then I ask that you PM telling me that you will and you add a small mention at the top of chapter 1. Thanks. I look forward to reading it.


End file.
